Gueule de Bois
by Wizards-Spirits
Summary: Ziva sort un verre. Elle en a trop dit. Elle en a trop fait. Elle veut oublier. Tant pis pour la gueule de bois. OS Tiva bien sûr !


_Ecrite par Emmy, l'action se passe durant la fin de la saison 8. SPOILERS donc. _

_Texte intégral. Bonne lecture_

J'enchaîne un autre verre de vodka et serre les dents. Visiblement, je tiens vraiment bien à l'alcool. Peut-être à force d'en avoir bu ! Je lâche un juron en hébreu et ferme les yeux en reposant bruyamment le petit verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je me resserre un verre. La bouteille est presque vide, et mes souvenirs semblent tenaces. Je me souviens encore de cette après-midi. Maudit après-midi. Maudit Tony. Maudits sentiments… Je bois le verre cul sec. Je n'en peux plus. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je m'assoie sur une chaise lourdement. Le verre tombe dans un fracas. Mon point frappe la table.

**- Fais chier !**

Je pose la bouteille sur la table et secoue la tête. Peut-être que l'alcool finira par agir !

_Flash-Back_

**- Ça te prend souvent les crises de jalousie ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me prend la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide ? Lui dire ça était strictement voué à une discussion sur moi. Moi et lui. Lui et moi. Peu importe.

**- Dégages, Dinozzo.**

**- Sors de là plutôt.**

Je me lève et, à moitié en colère contre moi-même, je déverrouille la porte pour enfin le voir en face de moi. Il a les bras croisés, le visage fermé et est plaqué contre les lavabos.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Tony ? De toute façon tu t'en fous.**

**- Et voilà tu recommences ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?**

**- J'ai du mal avec les relations humaines, ça te pose un problème ?**

**- T'es pas douée en relation humaine, et en mensonge tu commences aussi.**

Je n'arrive décidément pas à me voiler la face avec ce type. Je sors de toilettes et me dirige vers la gauche, me plaquant au fond contre le mur. Il m'agace, et que faire pour qu'il parte ? Le blesser ? L'attaquer dans sa virilité ? Ou fuir ? Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

**- Sérieusement Ziva, c'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ? On aurait dit un concours pour savoir laquelle allait m'avoir pour elle toute seule ! **

**- C'était juste un petit jeu amical.**

**- Arrêtes de mentir, Ziva ! Je sais très bien que ce que tu dis est faux !**

Le ton monte.

**- Si tu sais ce que je ressens et ce que j'ai fais, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

Ma gorge se serre. Non, non, et non, Ziva David ne doit pas montrer ses faiblesses. Surtout pour ça. Surtout devant lui !

**- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! Dis-le ! Vas-y ! Assume, pour une fois !**

**- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !**

**- Certes. Mais tu vas encore te cacher comme ça longtemps ? Tu fuis, tu es pathétique.**

**- Je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous de ton avis ! Je me fous de ce que tu peux penser de moi parce que de toute façon tu en as rien à foutre de ce que je peux ressentir ! Je l'ai toujours su.**

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Et lui, il se tourne vers moi, apparemment irrité.

**- Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis Ziva ! Si j'en avais rien à foutre de toi, je t'aurais laissé en Somalie ! **

**- Tu aurais du ! Ici est bien pire !**

Soudain, grand silence. Je me redresse, baisse les yeux. Le ton redescend d'un seul coup. Je regrette mes paroles, mais sous le coup de la colère…

**- Je suis avec Ray. Tu es avec EJ. Je ne vois pas ce qui est possible maintenant.**

**- Tu avoues que tu m'aimes ?**

Je ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration. Vas-y, lance-toi Ziva…

**- Peut-être. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. **

**- Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis, Ziva ? Nous aurions pu… J'aurais pu…**

**- Tony, arrêtes.**

Je relève les yeux et l'observe. Il a du remarquer que mes yeux sont emplis de larmes.

**- Je veux une relation durable. Je veux quelque chose qu'on ne réussira pas à m'enlever… Je ne veux plus de ces relations sans lendemain. Et c'est ce que j'aurais si je suis avec toi. Je le sais. Avec Ray, tout est plus simple… **

Il s'approche de moi et plaque une main sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Je réponds immédiatement. Pure pulsion et envie qui me ronge depuis des années. Plus particulièrement depuis des mois. Nos langues se rencontrent, se caressent, s'entrechoquent. Ce baiser est ardent, mais tellement doux en même temps. Il caresse ma joue, mes hanches, je triture ses cheveux. Je sais que ce sera la seule chose que j'obtiendrais de lui. Nos ardeurs se calment d'elles même. Je me sépare alors de lui et me dirige vers la porte. Il me regarde. Je finis par me retourner, retenant mes larmes.

**- Oublies ça, s'il te plaît.**

Puis je quitte les lieux, tâchant de me remettre sur pied avant de regagner mon bureau.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Quelle idiote. J'aurais du me taire… Le portable sonne. Ray s'affiche sur l'écran. Je ne réponds pas et attaque la bouteille sans verre. Tant pis pour la gueule de bois.

3 coups me réveillent soudain. Je grogne, fronce les sourcils. Je suis allongée au milieu de ma cuisine. J'ai un mal de crâne… atroce. Je ne sens pratiquement plus mes membres. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Je tiens encore la bouteille de vodka dans la main. J'en ai descendu 2… Face contre terre, je me retourne. J'ai des courbatures partout.

**- Oh merde…**

Je n'arrive même pas à regarder 2 secondes autour de moi. La porte s'ouvre. J'entends… Oh nan. Tony.

**- Ziva ?**

J'entends ses pas et je reste inerte au sol. Autant rester là maintenant…

**- Oh nan, mais quelle abrutie !**

Il s'approche de moi, s'accroupit et tapote ma joue.

**- Dégages Dinozzo… Laisse-moi.**

**- Tais-toi vas… Dans quel état tu es.**

**- C'est ta faute…**

Il passe les bras sous mon corps et me soulève, m'emmenant dans le canapé. Là, j'arrive à entrouvrir les paupières. Il sort de sa poche un doliprane qu'il m'oblige à avaler. Je grogne. Puis il me regarde avec un air étrange.

**- Quoi ? J'suis défoncée, c'est tout.**

**- Ziva, je t'aime.**

**- Connard.**

Je tourne les yeux. Il s'approche de moi.

**- C'est tout c'que t'as à répondre ?**

**- J'ai attendu des années, te faisant comprendre par mes gestes et tout que je suis raide dingue de toi et tu attends… tu attends que je sois avec Ray pour me dire que c'est réciproque ?**

Il baisse les yeux et prend ma main.

**- J'suis désolé Ziva. T'as raison j'suis un connard.**

**- Mais comme je l'aime ce connard.**

Il rit. Je souris légèrement.

**- Si je sors avec toi Tony, ce sera pas pour me larguer demain. C'est clair ?**

**- On essaie 6 mois, et on renouvelle le bail après ? Si t'es pas satisfaite bien sûr. Ou inversement.**

**- D'accord.**

Je tends la main, il la serre, et je ris. Quelle drôle d'idée. Me voilà avec Tony ! Je suis folle…

**- Files-moi mon téléphone.**

**- Euh, il est où ?**

**- J'sais pas. Bon bah files-moi le tien.**

Il obéit. Je compose un numéro et fronce les sourcils. Ce mal de crâne persiste décidément… Je n'imagine pas la tête que je dois avoir !

**- Ray, j'écoute ?**

**- Salut Ray, c'est Ziva.**

**- Ah bonjour ma chérie. Tu as perdu ton téléphone ?**

**- Nan, je sais plus où je l'ai mis. Enfin bref, j'ai à te parler, tu es libre dans… **[je regarde ma montre) **2 heures ?**

**- Euh, je peux m'arranger… On se retrouve où ?**

**- Hmm… Au chinois sur la 16****ème****.**

**- Ok, à tout à l'heure.**

Je raccroche et redonne l'appareil à son propriétaire en me relevant pour une position assise.

**- T'as raison, 2 heures de sommeil te feront le plus grand bien.**

**- J'comptais pas dormir.**

Le saisissant par le col, une pensée me vient. J'aurais du dire 3 heures…

THE END


End file.
